Finding the Strength to Let Go
by Merc
Summary: After returning home from the human world with no Sonic in sight Amy makes the difficult decision to move on. Now, just barely engaged 6 years later, Sonic has returned. What will Amy do now with two guys wanting her affection?
1. Prologue

AN: I decided to take a break from my other story to write this one. You know how it goes, right? You get an idea and you want to get it down in writing before you lose it…Anyways, don't think I'm neglecting the other one! I'll get there. Eventually. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. End of story.

- - - - - - - -

**Finding the Strength to Let Go**

Amy sighed as she focused her attention on the picture frame that sat on her night stand. She closed her eyes and allowed her memory to take over her thoughts. She could remember it all as if it were yesterday. Every sight. Every sound. Every touch. He had actually smiled for that photo. And his smile had been just as big as hers.

The last time she remembered being that happy was over half a year back. Back then they were stuck in the human world struggling to get back to their own home. When they finally had gotten the word that they'd be able to return she was overcome with excitement and relief. It wasn't that she disliked the human world. She actually enjoyed it as long as he was there with her. But she had longed to be home and live in a place that was more peaceful and quiet. She wanted to sleep in her own bed and wear her old clothes. But mostly she wanted to be able to stare at her most treasured photograph once again.

If she had known back then that the photograph was the only way she would be able to see him after returning home she would have gladly given it up. But it was too late now.

The first week had been devastating to her. Not knowing what went wrong or if something bad had happened drove her insane. Every night she found herself staring up at the sky, waiting for his return, until her body was so fatigued that it forced sleep on her. Then, after that long week, she had decided. She wouldn't give up on him. She wouldn't lose hope. She would wait.

And she did wait. For more than 5 long and painful months there wasn't a single day that went by that she wouldn't wake up believing that the day had finally come for him to return. She'd get dressed and make her way out to visit Knuckles. She knew that if he came back the master emerald would react. And so she'd gather up every ounce of hope she had to check each morning.

At first her persistence had bothered Knuckles. He would give his response in an irritated manner and tell her to leave him alone but eventually his anger faded to sympathy. Soon, their conversations became short and to the point.

"Is there any sign of him coming home today?" She'd ask.

"No."

And then she would turn and walk away. It had become a regular routine that she had gotten used to. That didn't make the answer any less disappointing to hear, though. That two-letter word ate at her heart and slowly drained her strong belief in him. But her resolve to wait was still there. She wouldn't give up.

But in the past month her determination had been slipping away rapidly. The last six months had been such torture on her that she was a completely different person now. She hated to go out unless it was to check in with Knuckles. There were just too many places and too many people that would remind her of him. And that would just make it that much harder to believe.

She knew others had moved on. She could tell whenever she did manage to get out. The looks of pity that they all gave her said it all. They were no longer waiting and they all felt bad that she still was. But they never said anything. They never mentioned his name. She preferred it like that, really. If she knew what they were thinking her resolve would crumble. She wouldn't allow that.

But something inside of her had snapped this morning. She couldn't take it anymore. So she went to Knuckles, just like every day before. But today she had asked him the question she dreaded the most. She already knew what his answer would be but she thought it might be easier to come to terms with if she heard it from someone rather than trying to force herself to accept it.

"Knuckles, do you think he'll ever come back?"

His hesitation had said it all. She could tell it had caught him off guard and that he found his response to be rather awkward to confess, especially to her, but she knew Knuckles was not one to sugar coat anything.

And then he said it. "No." That same two-letter word that always disappointed her.

At first she was crushed by Knuckles' answer even though she had expected it. But it wasn't so much for her sake but for his. How could his friend abandon him like that? How could Knuckles just give up so easily? How could he be so cold? But before she could accuse him of being so heartless realization began to hit her. Maybe he was right.

She didn't want to agree, but she knew that with each passing day whatever slim chance of him coming back was drifting away. Was she the only one still living in the past? Was she the only one who needed to just let go and move on?

"Do you think I'm being ridiculous by still hoping?"

He had looked at her briefly with those same pitiful eyes that everyone always gave her. She found it a bit surprising, too, since he was usually very cold and distant. And then he turned his back to her and began to walk away, stopping after only a few steps.

"Do what you gotta do," was his response. And then he left as the harshness of reality came crashing down on her.

Part of her had tried so hard to convince her to stay strong and not lose hope, if not for her own sake but for his, but in her mind she knew she couldn't take it anymore. She had hit rock bottom. She wondered how she had been able to handle it for so long with out breaking. It had changed her. She wasn't that same carefree, fun-loving girl that she used to be. And when she thought about all of these things she made up her mind on one final decision.

It was time to let go.

So here she was, her favorite photograph now in her hands, doing something she never believed she could do.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic." She said as she traced her fingers along his figure in the frame. "I just can't do this anymore. It's time for me to move on and live my life."

She placed the frame into a box filled with things that reminded her of him and then proceeded to seal it up. She sat and stared at the box for a brief moment, and then, allowing one more tear to fall down her face in his memory she picked it up.

"I'll always love you." She whispered. She took one deep breath and then placed the box in the far corner underneath her bed vowing to never open it again.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: So I stayed up way late to finish this chapter up so I could post both my prologue and chapter 1 at the same time. And I have a test in the morning. So I'm sorry if some of the scenes are kinda rushed. I really just wasn't feeling the whole "going into details" thing during certain parts. So I took the cheaters way out. Sorry if it bothers you. Just use your imagination if you really want. Mine stopped working so well sometime after midnight. All right. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.

- - - - - - - - -

Six years had gone since Amy had put that box away. For a while she found the idea of letting him go very difficult. There wasn't one day that went by that she didn't think about him. That was something she had accepted early on, though. She knew he'd always be in her heart. And besides, forgetting him was never something she was willing to do.

But slowly she had begun to notice her heart healing. She found herself more willing to go out and have fun with her old friends. And the fake smiles started to be replaced with ones that were genuine. She hadn't really understood just how depressed and secluded she had gotten, either, until her friends kept making comments about how they were glad to still see her alive. It was during that time that she knew she had made the right decision.

And then, after a few years of mending her broken heart she did the unthinkable. Amy found herself actually going out on dates. When she first started to date she felt sorry for the guys because she knew whoever she was dating would never live up to Sonic. She had almost felt like cursing him for ruining her chances of finding true happiness. Why did she have to find him so perfect and irresistible? And just when she was about ready to give up and live her life all alone she met Sam.

Sam turned out to be everything that she needed. He was the exact opposite of Sonic. He was sweet to her, he loved to be around her whenever possible, and he was always on time for their dates. But the thing that was most different, and perhaps the most appreciated by her, was the fact that he liked to take it slow.

She had met him one day out on the beach not long after her latest break up. The sunset looked so beautiful as it slipped below the horizon. She sat on her favorite rock allowing her feet to dangle into the cool water. Her mind was lost in thoughts about the uncertainty of her future when a strange voice forced her to come to.

"Excuse me miss." She turned toward the unknown person hiding her irritation only to be greeted by a beautiful pink rose. She felt her cheeks turn hot as she reached out to grab the gift that had been offered. When she had it in her hands she looked up at the person who had given it to her. He was a deep green color with slicked back quills and his body was very fit. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, she noticed, but he still smiled sweetly. But what really drew Amy's attention was his beautiful baby blue eyes that sparkled back at her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "but you just looked so sad and it really bothered me that such a beautiful girl like you would be feeling that way…" His eyes suddenly went wide as if he had said something he hadn't meant to. "Not that I was staring at you or anything!" He quickly interjected.

She stared in surprise for another few seconds and then a smile crossed her face. "You certainly know how to make a girl blush." She giggled. "Thanks for the rose…" she said lifting the rose as she mentioned it. "My name is Amy" she held out her free hand.

His look of shame quickly melted away and his face lit up. "My name is Sam" he replied as he shook her hand.

- - - - - - - -

Amy ran around her room looking for her missing shoe. "Ahh!! I can't wear this outfit without these shoes!" She wailed.

"Don't worry, Amy" Cream said in an attempt to calm down her friend. "We'll find it." Cream stood up from looking under the couch.

Suddenly Cheese came flying into the room. "Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheese stated proudly, desperately trying to keep it's balance while holding the missing shoe.

"Oh Cheese! You're my hero!" Amy cried as she grabbed the shoe out of the pet Chao's hands. She slipped it on and then walked over to her mirror to examine her entire outfit. Her dress was white and sleeveless with a v-line neck. It accentuated her curves around her body and the skirt cut off just after her knees. The shoes that she wore were silver high heel straps. And in her hair she wore a matching sliver headband.

She looked down at her empty neckline and realized she had almost forgotten one last thing. She walked over to her nightstand and opened her jewelry box. She reached in and pulled out a string of beautiful white pearls that Sam had given her. When she had successfully put them on she closed her jewelry box and turned her attention to the photo next to it. She smiled warmly as she picked it up.

It was a picture of the day her and Sam had started dating. It had taken him almost a year to gather up the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend, but in that time period they had become such close friends. She remembered how he eagerly sought out someone to snap their picture just after she had said yes so that he could capture the moment forever.

Amy had surprised everyone with the fact that she had actually committed to somebody, including herself, but her feelings for Sam had grown so much that she couldn't imagine what it would be like without him around. And here she was, after all this time, waiting for Sam to pick her up to go celebrate two wonderful years of being together.

She looked up nervously as she heard a knock on the door. "How do I look?" She quickly asked Cream.

"Oh, Amy! You look so beautiful!" She smiled back at her friend.

Amy walked over to the door. "Thanks Cream." She said before she cracked the door open to reveal Sam.

She giggled slightly when she noticed his jaw drop. Although she had a tendency to get these reactions out of him a lot it still made her feel warm inside.

"Wow. I mean- WOW!" Sam said as his eyes ran up and down her body.

"After two years you still know how to make me blush." Amy said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. She waved to her roommate and pet. "Good night Cream! Good night Cheese!"

"Don't wait up!" Sam called out as she shut the door.

Amy turned to him and smiled. "So, where are we going?"

Sam smiled mischievously at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, I would."

"Don't worry. We'll get there eventually." He grabbed a hold of her hand and started walking slowly down the road.

After a short time they arrived at the beach. "What are we doing at the beach? I thought you wanted me to get all dressed up?" Amy asked in confusion.

That same mischievous look came into his eyes as he stepped behind her. Suddenly her vision was blacked out. "Sam, what are you doing? I can't see!" She tugged playfully at his hands.

He leaned is mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Do you trust me?" The feel of his warm breath tickling the hairs on her neck sent a shiver down her spine and caused her to stop her attempts to remove his hands. She nodded. "Good. Now walk this way."

When they finally got to where he was directing her he leaned back into her ear. "Wait right here and don't peek." The warmth of his hands left her face and she could here him rustling around a bit. After a few minutes he returned to her and took her hands in his. "All right Amy, you can open your eyes."

When she did the sight before her made her gasp. He had set up a small romantic picnic on the beach with candles everywhere and two plates, one with a pink rose on top which she assumed was her spot. Off to the side she could see salad, bread, and a bowl full of spaghetti. "Sam! This is incredible!!" She said in awe.

He smiled triumphantly as he guided her to her seat. "You deserve only the best."

They sat and ate their dinner, laughing and joking around the entire time. When it was time for dessert Sam excused himself briefly stating that he had the dessert hidden somewhere else. After he left, Amy smiled to herself. Never in a million years would she have thought that she could have known someone as thoughtful as Sam was.

She snapped out of her thoughts quickly when she noticed Sam come walking back carrying a cake box. She looked at him in confusion. "Why'd you have to hide the cake somewhere else?"

"Because I- I mean I needed to- just open it." He said, his face turning bright red.

Amy was concerned. He was acting very strange and he looked completely stressed out. But she did what she was asked. Reaching out she lifted the box top and peered inside. The box was empty save for one little tiny black box inside.

She looked up at him in surprise and her insides started to tie into knots.

He looked at her with a very serious face. "Go ahead. Take it." He urged.

Suddenly her mouth became very dry as she reached inside and grabbed the black box. When she opened it she was greeted by a beautiful silver ring with one simple round diamond on top.

For a minute Amy couldn't take her eyes off of the gorgeous ring. But when Sam reached out and grabbed one of her hands she looked away and noticed him kneeling before her. Now more than ever before, Amy was terrified.

"Amy Rose, you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever known. These past few years have been the most incredible years of my life. I can't imagine where my life would go without you there with me. You're always on my mind and you've always been in my heart since the very first time we met. I love you, Amy! Please say you'll do me the honor of marrying me." He looked up at her with anticipation.

Amy didn't know what to say. Here was this amazing guy who had given everything to her and had never once asked for anything back except at this very moment. And yet her mind was screaming at her. But suddenly it stopped and focused on one thing. _Sonic._ She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of his name. Why was she thinking about him right now? A slight squeeze of her hand caused her to come back to reality. Sam was still staring up at her, expecting an answer.

She thought about it for one more second and then decided. "Yes!" She cried and flung herself into his arms. After sharing in a passionate kiss he broke away and pulled out the ring, sliding it onto her finger.

"From now until forever, Amy Rose, I will always love you." At that moment the sky flashed brightly and died off just as quickly.

"What was that?" Amy asked as she stared up at the stars.

"Who knows." Sam shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They spent the rest of the evening talking quietly and enjoying each other's company.

- - - - - - - - -

He stepped down lightly onto the old familiar ground. He was amazed to find that the place had not changed save for the trees getting much taller and a few extra bushes here and there. He began walking along slowly, allowing his mind to absorb the moment. He had wanted to come back for so long.

His mind drifted from his surroundings to his friends. He smiled when he thought of how shocked they would be to see him. Especially her. He imagined that she would fling herself into his arms like she had so many times in the past. That thought made him want to see her desperately.

She had been on his mind constantly since the day she had left his side. It was surprising at first, and he didn't know what to make of it until one day when he had been out for a run to clear her off his mind. He ended up stopping right next to a sign that had the words "Do you love her?" printed across the top of it. From that point on he knew. He became determined that sooner or later he would make his way home and explain his new found feelings to her. No matter what.

And here he was, finally back home. He didn't think it would have taken him so long to make his way back, but none of that seemed to matter now. All that mattered was seeing her. He took off in the direction of her house.

- - - - - - - - -

Amy sat at the edge of her bed. She had made her way directly to her room and locked herself inside after she and Sam had split ways. Her eyes were focused on the large box she was holding. With a shaky hand she undid the tape and lifted the box top up. The first thing that greeted her was the picture. She reached in and pulled it out, discarding the rest of the box off to the side.

Her fingers ran over his figure just like they had six years back when she had put the picture away. Her eyes drifted from the picture over to the newly placed ring on her finger. She sighed. "Is this ok, Sonic?"

She knew no one would be able to take his place but there were so many days when she thought Sam got close. Why was this even a doubt in her mind? Was part of her still clinging onto the idea that he would come back?

She placed the picture back in the box and closed it up. "Don't be silly, Amy" she scolded herself. "Sonic isn't coming back. Ever."

Suddenly her attention focused on the knocking she could hear coming from the front door. "Who in the world would be here so late?" She smiled when she thought the only logical person would be Sam. Did he have something else planned for her? That guy was always full of surprises. She secretly scolded herself for even having second thoughts as she rushed over to the door to open it.

"All right, Sam. What other surprises do you have planned-"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at someone who was, in fact, not Sam. Her eyes went wide and her face turned pale as she looked on at something she couldn't believe.

One word escaped her lips. "Sonic." And then her world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I'm not sure if it's everything I hoped it would be, but sometimes it's hard to put all of your ideas into writing. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it, anyways!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Sonic or anything associated with it.

- - - - - - - - -

Amy moaned softly as she started to come to. When she began opening her eyes she noticed a blurred person standing above her. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and was finally able to see who it was.

"Amy!" The concerned face turned into a bright smile. "You came to! I was a little worried for a minute."

Amy sat up and looked around. She was lying on the couch in the middle of her living room with Cream and Cheese kneeling by her side. "Whoa. What a weird dream." She mumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

Cream looked at Cheese with a knowing look and then back at Amy. "What was your dream about?" Cream asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

"I had this strange dream I was having second thoughts about Sam. And then Sonic showed up…" Her voice trailed off when a new voice called out to Cream from the kitchen.

"Hey Cream, I can't seem to find any smelling salts in this cabinet." Amy's eyes widened. _It can't be true_.

"It's ok Sonic. Amy is awake now." _This is some kind of a cruel practical joke._

"Thank God!" She heard him say and then she saw him step out from the kitchen and stop in the doorway. A huge smile was plastered across his face.

Amy sat, frozen in her spot. Was her imagination seeing things? After over six years was it possible that he was really standing before her in her living room? Her eyes welled up with tears as she stood, but her gaze never dropped from his face. She slowly began to walk over to him and she noticed that he was also watching her intently. Their eyes never left each other even after she stood directly in front of him.

"It can't be." She whispered. "It isn't possible." She reached a shaky hand to his cheek and felt the warmth of his face against her palm.

Sonic closed his eyes when he felt her hand. He had been thinking about this moment for so long, but he continued to stand still, allowing her to take it all in at her own pace. As much as he was dying to just scoop her up in his arms he was afraid that moving too quickly would scare her.

After a few more moments of silence Amy spoke again. "Am I dreaming?"

Finally Sonic moved and placed his hand over the hand she still held against his cheek. "I'm really here, Amy." Sonic was surprised when she suddenly threw herself at him, embracing him around the waist. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to try and calm down her uncontrollable sobs.

Cream turned to Cheese and smiled. "We should let them catch up." She said quietly and then the two turned and left the room.

"I thought…I thought….I'd never get to see you…" Amy managed to say between sobs.

"Hey, it's ok!" Sonic said while stroking her quills. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back, but I'm here now! That's what's important, right?"

This only caused Amy to cry harder and Sonic held on even tighter hoping that he'd never have to let go. He thought for a second about telling her at that moment everything he'd wanted to say but decided against it. He knew she had had too much excitement for one day so he sat there and enjoyed the moment for what it was.

Eventually Amy's loud wails turned into soft sobs and not too much longer she was quiet. Sonic looked down when he noticed the silence and found her asleep. He smiled warmly at the beautiful pink hedgehog in his arms and then proceeded to pick her up and place her on the couch. For a few minutes he sat and looked her over. She had definitely matured more. She was much taller and her quills had grown out a little more. Her body had become shapely and very feminine. But one thing he had noticed earlier was that her eyes were the exact same beautiful eyes that he had always known.

Sonic stood up and looked around for a blanket. When he found one on a chair at the other end of the room he grabbed it and laid it over her. He then reached over and brushed a stray tear away from her face. Taking in the sight of her one more time Sonic proceeded to head out the door and over to see Tails.

- - - - - - - - -

Amy woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She sat up and noticed her eyes felt swollen. And then she remembered. "He's really back." She stated as if she was still not sure last night happened. She stood and walked into the kitchen.

Cream smiled up at her as she walked over to the counter. "Good morning, Amy! Are you hungry?"

Amy blinked in confusion. Why was Cream acting as if nothing big had happened? "Yeah, I am."

Cream handed Amy a plate full of food. "I hope you enjoy it!" She said and then went back to working around the kitchen.

Amy looked down at the plate as she picked up her silverware, but she had to stop before taking her first bite. "Cream, why are you acting like nothing has happened?"

Cream stopped and turned to Amy. "Don't get me wrong, Amy." Cream explained. "I was pretty surprised when I first saw him, too. But you passing out sort of had me distracted enough that I didn't really have time to react about him coming home."

"But I'm ok now! So why are you avoiding it?" Amy asked feeling slightly irritated.

"I guess I just wasn't sure if you were ok with everything, so I it was best not to mention it. I figured if you were ready to talk about it, you would." Cream offered.

Amy sighed. "I can't believe he's actually here." And then she realized that he actually wasn't there. "Where did he go, anyways?"

"I'm not sure. He wasn't around this morning when I woke up. But if I had to guess I'd say he went to visit Tails."

Amy nodded her agreement. "That makes sense, I guess. I wonder how Tails will react."

Cream smiled at her friend. "I hope he doesn't pass out like you did."

Amy just blushed and then cut off a piece of her pancake and ate it. The rest of breakfast she was lost in her own thoughts.

- - - - - - - -

Sonic chuckled as he left his best friend's house. The look on Tails' face had been priceless. He smiled as he remembered making a comment about how Tails looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I think I have," had been Tails' response.

But once the shock had worn off they were able to chat as if not a single day had gone by since they had last seen each other. Tails talked about all of the different projects he had worked on and the ones he was currently in progress with. And Sonic told him all of the different things he had done in the human world and explained why it had taken him so long to return. Before long he realized it was late morning and there was still one other person he needed to go see.

So he and Tails said their goodbyes and he headed out. Now Sonic found himself heading off towards Angel Island.

When Sonic finally stood at the base of the stairs that led to the master emerald he saw Knuckles sitting towards the top with his eyes closed. Sonic took one step up when Knuckles called down to him.

"Took you long enough to get back." He didn't even open his eyes.

"I got held up." Sonic said with a smirk. After a brief moment of silence Sonic spoke up again. "You don't seem to be surprised."

Knuckles finally opened his eyes and stood. "The master emerald was going crazy last night. I knew you were the only one who could have caused that kind of reaction out of it." He said as he walked down the stairs. Then Knuckles stopped next to Sonic and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Good to have you back." He said and then he walked off.

Sonic just stared in the direction Knuckles had left in surprise. But then his face turned into a smile. "I'm glad to see you, too, buddy." He said after he could no longer see Knuckles. Then Sonic took off and headed back to Amy's place. He was getting eager to see her.

- - - - - - - -

Cream heard the knock at the door while she was straightening up the kitchen. "I'll get it!" She called up to Amy even though see knew Amy would probably not have attempted. When she opened the door she was greeted by Sonic's bright smile.

"Good morning, Cream." He said as she allowed him to step past her.

"Good morning." She said back.

"How's Amy doing this morning?" He asked, trying not to seem too obvious.

"I think she's still having a hard time with everything. During breakfast she went from seeming upset with me to being totally quiet. And when she was done she went upstairs. I haven't seen her since."

Sonic looked in the direction of the stairs and then back to Cream. "Mind if I go up and check on her?" He asked.

Cream shook her head. "Be my guest. You remember which door is hers, right?" He nodded. She started to walk back to the kitchen when she was stopped.

"You seem to be handling it pretty well."

She turned back to Sonic and smiled sweetly. "I still find it weird that you're actually here after so long, but I guess more than anything I'm just happy you're back."

"I'm happy I'm back, too." He stated and then turned and walked up the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

Amy looked up from her photograph when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Sonic stepped in. She didn't say anything as he made his way over to her bed and sat next to her. She noticed his eyes focused on the picture in her hands. "I remember that picture." See heard him say with a hint of excitement.

"I looked at this picture everyday for so long." She sighed and then turned her face to him. "What took you so long to come back?"

He stared into her eyes and could see the hurt behind them. "It all happened when we were finally able to leave Chris' world," he started. "Chris was so upset that I was leaving that he pulled me back and wouldn't let me go. He was afraid that if I left he'd be alone. But by the time he changed his mind it was too late. I guess there was a certain time frame for when we could travel back and I had missed the opportunity. So we kept trying to calculate when the next window would open. It didn't seem like it'd ever happen. But a few days ago Chris finally found out that another window was going to open. And now I'm back." He brushed some tears out of her eyes. "Don't cry Amy." He said soothingly.

She looked at him, trying to keep her composure. "I missed you so much, Sonic." She said as she hugged him.

"I missed you, too."

They stayed in their embrace until they were interrupted by the rumbling coming from Sonic's stomach. She sat back and looked at him before she started giggling. "I think you might be hungry." She teased.

He scratched the back of his head as he laughed. "I think you're right! Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything since I left Chris' world. It would only make sense that I'm hungry now."

She smiled and then stood up. "Let's get you something to eat, then, shall we?" His stomach rumbled in response and they both started to laugh again. "I'll take that as a yes!" She said as she opened the door. Sonic got up and followed her down the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

Sonic sighed in pleasure as he rubbed his stomach. "Wow. I had almost forgotten how much I missed your cooking Amy!"

Cream smiled at Sonic. "You're lucky we actually had all of the things needed for chili dogs!" She stated matter-of-factly. "Since you haven't been around we don't make them all that often. But Amy had a craving for one the other day."

"I blame you for that, Sonic!" Amy joked. "You're the one who turned me on to them in the first place!"

A knock at the front door interrupted their conversation.

"I wonder who that could be." Cream asked.

"It's probably Tails wanting to see Sonic." Amy said as she walked out of the kitchen. Sonic and Cream followed her out. When Amy opened the door her jaw dropped.

"There's my beautiful fiancée!" Sam said as he picked her up and twirled her around.

Amy's head began to race. In the midst of all that had happened during the night she had completely forgotten about Sam and the fact that he had proposed. Her eyes quickly flew to Sonic and she noticed his look of shock.

Sam's smile turned to concern when he noticed Amy's surprise. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Amy snapped back to reality and looked up at Sam. "I-uh- Sam, I want you to meet my friend, Sonic." She gestured in Sonic's direction.

Sonic's look of shock was quickly replaced with something that Amy couldn't quite place. He almost looked like he was hurt.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Another one of Amy's friends, huh? It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said as he walked over to Sonic and extended his hand out.

At first Sonic didn't move but then, he reached out and shook Sam's hand. Amy walked over to the two and stood by Sam. "Sonic, I want you to meet Sam. He's my…fiancée."

Sam didn't seem to notice the awkward tension between the two of them. "So Sonic, how do you know this wonderful girl?" He nudged Amy a little.

Amy stepped in before Sonic could respond. "Sonic and I were friends a really long time ago. He's been away for the past six years. But now that he's back he came by to visit."

"That's great! Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"He's been in a place called, uh, Earth." Amy said a little nervously.

"Earth, hmm? I've never heard of it. What's it like?"

"It's not much different than here!" She said quickly.

Sam laughed a little at her. "Isn't my girl something else? Was she always this much of a chatter box back when you knew her, Sonic?" He joked.

"Yeah, she was." He said rather lifelessly. Sonic watched Sam's arm wrap around Amy's waist. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm gonna go visit Tails. Nice to meet you." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Amy watched him as he left, not knowing what else to say or do. She jumped a little as she watched the front door slam shut.

"I'm so sorry Sonic." She whispered under her breath. She looked back up at Sam and was completely torn. _What am I going to do now?_


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, so it took me a little while to finally write this chapter. But I finished it as you can tell. Sorry, it's a little shorter than the others. I probably could have kept going but I decided that would have taken me way too long. I really wanted to get this updated for you guys! But just to warn all of you, I have a paper due in one of my classes so I have to temporarily put my story aside until that is done. But I'll try and get the next part out soon, k? By the way, thank you to all of you who have left me such wonderful reviews! You guys are the reason I want to keep posting more!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. (Plain and simple.)

- - - - - - - -

Amy walked over to the couch and sat down. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she couldn't get it to stop. She sighed and then dropped her head into her hands. _What am I going to do now? I love Sam so much and he's been nothing but sweet to me. But will I be able to marry him and forget about Sonic? _She knew she couldn't. But before her thoughts could go any further Sam's voice interrupted.

"Ames, are you ok?"

She looked up at him and only saw concern in his face. Suddenly her stomach turned as the feeling of guilt washed over her. He definitely didn't deserve this. So she did what she had to do and smiled up at him reassuringly. "Yeah," she lied, "I'm just not feeling all that great all of a sudden. My head is killing me."

Sam sat down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Well, you don't feel like you have a fever or anything, but maybe you should just take the day and rest."

She nodded. "You're right. I think all of the excitement in the past 24 hours has been a little too much for me to handle."

He smiled as her. "Well, if this is how you react to all of that excitement then I dread how you're gonna handle the actual _day_ of the wedding!"

Amy chuckled nervously. "Haha…yeah…"

He leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. "I'll go and let you get some rest now. Cream," he turned to the other occupant in the room, "take good care of my girl!"

Cream smiled at him. "Of course! See you later Sam! And congratulations, too!"

"Thanks Cream!" Sam beamed. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!" Then he turned back to Amy. "And it's all because I have you, Amy. You mean the world to me. Feel better, ok? I'll stop by soon to check up on you."

Amy could only manage a half smile and a nod as she walked Sam over to the door. He leaned over one last time for a short kiss and then he departed. As Amy shut the door behind him her guilty conscience was screaming at her. _How could you possibly be in love with another guy who hasn't been around for six years when you have someone who obviously cares about you so much?_ After a moment of silence she finally looked over at her friend and roommate. She noticed that Cream was grinning from ear to ear.

"Amy! Why didn't you tell me he proposed? That's so amazing! Congratulations!" Cream's excitement only managed to make Amy feel worse.

"Cream, I'm in trouble." She walked back over to the couch and again her head fell into her hands.

Creams smile suddenly faded and was replaced by a look of confusion. "Amy, what's wrong? You're engaged! Shouldn't you be happy?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm still in love with Sonic…"

Creams eyes went wide but she pressed on. "But, I thought you told me a long time ago that you were over him and had moved on."

"I only said those things so you wouldn't worry about me. I didn't want anyone thinking I was weird for still having feelings for someone that we all thought wouldn't come back." She started to cry. "But when Sam proposed to me last night I decided to accept because I figured I'd never hear from Sonic again! And then Sonic just shows up…" She reached for a tissue on the table in front of her and dabbed at her eyes.

Cream walked over and sat down next to Amy and wrapped her arm around her friend. "What are you going to do now?"

Amy took a deep breath in to try and calm herself before she continued. "I don't know. Sam is such a wonderful guy and I really do love him so much. But Sonic has always been the guy I dreamed I would marry." She sighed as she dried the last of the tears from her face. "I don't even know if he feels the same way. He didn't seem to six years ago."

"Well, he did look pretty upset when he found out about you and Sam." Cream placed a supportive hand on Amy's shoulder. "Maybe you should go and talk to Sonic before you decide on anything. I think finding out where he stands is the most important thing right now. You can worry about your decision afterwards."

"You're right, Cream," Amy half-smiled. "I need to talk to him." She stood again and walked over to the door. She threw on some boots and then stepped outside.

Cream followed her out. "Good luck, Amy!"

Amy turned back to her friend. "Thanks Cream, for everything." And then Amy set her pace in the direction of Tails' house remembering that Sonic had mentioned heading over there.

- - - - - - - -

When Amy arrived at Tails' house she was disappointed to hear that Sonic had not shown up there like he had said he would.

"Sorry Amy," Tails said with regret, "he hasn't been here since early this morning. But isn't it amazing that he's back? I couldn't believe it!" He said in excitement.

"Yeah, it's great," she mumbled. "Well, if you see him will you please tell him that I'm looking for him? It's kind of important."

"Sure thing, Amy!" Tails gave her a thumbs up. "Hope you find him soon!"

"Thanks Tails. See you later." She waved goodbye and walked away. If he wasn't at Tails' place then where would he have gone? Then she remembered the cliff over the ocean that Sonic used to love going to when he needed to think or just get away. Secretly she had always imagined them being there together, watching the sunset and holding hands. She smiled as she thought about someday making that a reality but quickly realized what she was thinking. She mentally slapped herself. _Until I've decided what I'm going to do I can't be daydreaming about him!_ Instead she thought about what she would say to him as she made her way in to direction of the ocean.

When she neared the cliff she could see a figure standing at the edge staring off at the horizon. She instantly knew it was him. She approached cautiously, afraid that he might run away like had so many times in their past.

"Sonic?" He didn't respond but she noticed his body tense up. "Sonic, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you…"

"Why would you be sorry about that?" He interrupted her, still not bothering to turn around. His voice was bitter and it caused her to hesitate slightly.

"Well, I could tell earlier that it really upset you." She started but stopped when he turned to her. His face was cold and emotionless.

"Who's upset? It's not like it's any of my business what you've been doing with your life."

"But I want-"

"Just stop right there, Amy. Whatever obligation you feel towards me…" he paused and clenched his fist as he looked at the ground. "Just let it go. I don't care what you do." He turned back away from her.

Amy stood silent for a few minutes with tears in her eyes until she was able to find her voice again. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" He turned back to her, anger and annoyance now replacing that cold front he had before.

"You're acting like jerk!" She snapped at him.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Well, maybe it's because I just want you to leave me alone! But I guess some things don't change- even after six years!"

Amy stepped back, completely hurt. _How could I have not seen?_ "You're right, Sonic." Her voice was unexpectedly calm. "Some things just don't change." Her gaze dropped down to the ground in defeat. _Stay strong, Amy!_ Her eyes suddenly flashed back up to him. "I don't know why I was so willing to give up someone that treats me so wonderfully for a selfish jerk like you!" She quickly turned and ran back home leaving a very surprised and hurt hedgehog behind.

- - - - - - -

Sonic ran a hand over his quills as he paced back and forth. "How could she have gone off and get engaged to someone else? She always said she wanted to marry me!" He voiced out loud to himself. "Sure it was probably really hard on her these past six years but it was just as hard on me!"

He stopped and reflected on what he had just said. He really was selfish. All he could think of was how much she wronged him and he hadn't even thought about how difficult it must have been for her to not have any idea as to what had happened to him. For all she knew, he was dead! He shouldn't have been so surprised that someone else had come along. Amy was a beautiful and kind-hearted girl. She was an amazing catch. Of course some guy would come and sweep her off of her feet. Still, it wasn't like Amy to just give up and move on. At least that's what he had thought. Obviously he had been wrong.

But remembering what she had said to him during their argument left him wondering. Had she really been thinking about giving up the life she was living to go back to him? Sonic was filled with determination now to find out the answer. He silently cursed himself for not giving her a chance to tell him what she was thinking.

He quickly searched the ground around him for some wild flowers that he could give her as a way to apologize. He spotted a rose bush that had one single pink rose in it and decided that that would be perfect. He reached over and carefully pulled out the flower. Once he had removed all of the thorns he took off back to Amy's house.

When he was a few houses away he slowed down and took a deep breath in. He was really starting to get nervous. But that feeling was pushed aside when he noticed the hedgehog he had met earlier coming from the other direction. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses.

Quickly Sonic ducked behind a tree and watched Sam jog up Amy's walkway and knock on the door. Cream answered.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Cream, I brought some roses for Amy because she wasn't feeling well. I'm hoping that they'll help her feel better!"

"Oh, you're so sweet, Sam! Come on in! I'll go see if she's awake."

"Thanks Cream!"

Sonic looked on, feeling completely defeated, as Sam made his way into her house. He stared at the closed door for a few more minutes before he decided it was time to leave. He dropped the rose and walked away; shoulders slumped over and head hanging low. After all of these years of fighting against evil Sonic was now the bad guy and Sam had taken his place as Amy's hero. How was he supposed to compete with that?


	5. Chapter 4

AN: WOW! I'm on a roll this weekend! New story and an update!! Yes!! looks around Wait a second. Where is everyone? Hello? Are you still there??

Yeah, it has been a long time. Too long, I suppose. But I'm back here with another chapter. So exciting!! And since you've been waiting ever so patiently for this I won't waste too much more of your time here in the author's section. But! Before I go I would like to give a shout out to all who have reviewed. I can't thank you enough times for all of your kind words!! It means a lot that you take the time to tell me how you feel. That being said…ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and team, etc. (I do own Sam, I suppose…)

- - - - - - - -

Amy ran downstairs the second Cream had announced that Sam was there to see her. Without any hesitation she threw herself into his arms, completely disregarding the bouquet of flowers in his hand. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she held on tightly. She still wasn't sure she felt quite right about the entire situation but after her encounter with Sonic earlier she was sure it was the best decision.

"Whoa!" Sam cried out in surprise. "It's like you haven't seen me in days!" He smiled down at her. "It seems like you're feeling better, though!"

She nodded her head in his chest and then let go and stepped back. Sam handed her the beautiful arrangement and Amy's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, Sam! They're amazing! Thank you so much!" She closed her eyes as she breathed in the sweet smell.

"It's just a small token of how much I love you!"

Amy's face suddenly became very serious and her eyes began to water. "I don't deserve you, Sam."

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, silently scolding herself for almost letting this go. "Amy, you deserve to be happy! I'm just the lucky one who gets to make sure that you stay happy for the rest of our lives." Although she smiled sweetly after hearing his words something in the back of her head was screaming at her that this was wrong.

Not wanting Sam to realizes that she was still confused she quickly turned away claiming she needed to find a vase for her flowers. When she was out of the room she let out a deep breath.

The voice in the back of her head cried out to her. _He said you deserved to be happy! This is wrong! You won't be happy with Sam! _But then her voice of reason pushed that other voice aside. _How can you still have doubts even after the way Sonic treated you? Besides, he said himself that he just wanted you to leave him alone. _Amy thought about both sides over one more time and her resolve became strong. She stepped back out into the room with Sam, holding the vase filled with the flowers in front of her.

"Sam, I want to get married next month, on the 15th." _What are you doing?_ Her mind screamed at her, but she ignored it as she placed the vase in the center of the coffee table.

He blinked at her a few times in confusion but then he smiled. "Are you sure you want it to be that soon? That's a lot of stuff to do in such a short time."

_No! That's not what you want! _She nodded her head, firm in her decision. "I can handle it. I'm ready."

Sam walked over to her and grabbed her hands in his. "The 15th it is, then." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. When he finally broke away he smiled at her. "There's so much to do! We'll have to get together in the next couple of days and figure everything out! But for now we should put an announcement in the paper! And I'll have to go get fitted for a Tux as soon as possible."

"Maybe Cream and I can go look at dresses tomorrow!" She tried to make her voice sound enthusiastic so that Sam wouldn't catch on to her doubts. But all of her thoughts were pushed aside when Sam suddenly picked her up and twirled her around. She couldn't help but laugh with him as his obvious excitement got the best of him.

"I can't believe that my dream is finally coming true!" He put her down and kissed her quickly. "Well, I'll go now and get that announcement taken care of. When should we get together this week?"

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sound perfect. I'll call you later, ok?" His smile never faded as he made his way out her door.

"Alright! Bye!" She closed the door behind him and let her head drop a little. _This is what's best, right?_ A queasy feeling in her stomach was the only thing that responded.

- - - - - - -

Sonic sighed as he crumpled up the newspaper and threw it away. He had felt a mixture of emotions when he saw what was in the paper that day. Even now he couldn't get the words out of his mind.

_Announcing the engagement of Samuel Morton and Amy Rose. The couple is scheduled to be married on July 15th…_

July 15th. July 15th_._

That was all Sonic could think about. He hung his head low as he walked down the street. His mind was so absorbed that he didn't even notice when the door to one of the stores he was passing swing open. He fell to the ground, his head throbbing from the blow.

"Sonic!" The surprised voice filled his ears and he looked up in shock.

"Amy?" He noticed her horrified and concerned face. She dropped some bags that she had been carrying and reached down to give him a hand up but he ignored it and stood on his own.

"Are you all right?" She asked, trying to avoid the awkward situation between them.

"I'll be fine." He muttered as he rubbed his head. Sonic was dying to just take off and run but seeing Amy and remembering how bitter their last meeting was he felt he owed her an apology. "Look, Amy," he finally said after an awkward silence, "I want to apologize for the way I acted a few days ago. It wasn't right of me to just blow up at you like that."

She shook her head sadly. "No, Sonic. It's my fault. But the shock of seeing you made Sam slip my mind. I'm so sorry."

"Well, congratulations anyways." Sonic said, his eyes glued to the pavement.

"Thanks, I guess." She paused for a brief moment and then picked up her bags to leave. "I should be going. It was nice seeing you Sonic." And then she turned and started walking away.

As Sonic watched her retreating form he began to wonder if this might be the last time he saw her. An uneasy feeling set in his stomach as he decided that he didn't want that at all. Whether she was with him or not he still wanted her to be a part of his life. When she was about to round the corner he was so overcome with fear and regret that he suddenly cried out to her. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned to look at him, surprise and curiosity evident on her face. She walked back and stood before him. "Yeah?"

Now Sonic felt very uncomfortable. He shifted back and forth forgetting what exactly he had wanted to say. "I…um…"

"Is there something that you needed Sonic? Cause these bags aren't getting any lighter." She questioned, waiting for him to get some sort of sentence out.

"Look, Amy," Sonic rubbed the back of his head as a slight blush fell on his face. "I'd really like it if we could still be friends, you know? I mean…it'd be nice to hang out with you occasionally…" He noticed the shocked look on her face and he could tell she was putting some serious thought into her response. But after a few awkward moments of silence between them he lowered his head to the ground in defeat. "I understand if you don't wanna…"

"What are you doing tomorrow for lunch?"

He shot his head up in surprise and smiled brightly at her. "What do you have in mind?"

Her warm smile caused his heart to melt and he felt an aching feeling as he unwillingly fell more in love with her. "Well, I'm going to be running errands around town so if you want we can meet somewhere and catch up some more…"

"I'd love to!" He blurted out and then blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, that'd be great. When and where do you want to meet?"

"How about the old diner at noon?" She asked.

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you there." She nodded her confirmation and then turned around and stopped. Sonic watched her in curiosity and his eyes widened when she quickly turned around and ran up to him, embracing him in a warm hug.

Amy backed away, a hint of blush covering her cheeks. "See you tomorrow, Sonic." And then she turned and rushed off.

Sonic stood and watched the now empty sidewalk not knowing exactly what to think or say. A sad smile crept up on his face and he took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries that she had left behind. _Still the same after all of these years._

He felt better, now that they had made amends. But still his heart was broken from the fact that he had lost his only love to someone else. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking that way. She was happy, at least that's how it seemed, and he wanted to be happy for her. So he turned and walked away, disappointed about his situation but excited to be able to see her tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - -

Amy sighed deeply and took another glance at her watch. 12:13. Her eyes shifted from one end of the street to the other. There were plenty of others around. Foxes and raccoons, squirrels and rabbits. All of them were going about their own business. But there was no sign of the cobalt blue hedgehog that was supposed to meet her.

She looked back at the diner behind her and frowned. She had been stood up…again. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered as she scooped up a bag full of wedding magazines at her side and started walking away.

"Bother with what?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Amy's eyes lit up with her smile but she quickly reversed her expression as she turned around to the newcomer. "You're late!" She half-yelled as she stormed up to him. "What excuse do you have this time big shot?" She poked him with an accusing finger.

Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry. I really am! But, you see," he pulled out a bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back. "I was trying to find the perfect flowers to give to you but it took me a little longer than I expected. Now I know why people pay so much for already made bouquets." He said as he handed her an arrangement full of pinks and purples and yellows.

Immediately Amy's jaw dropped and he inwardly smiled at his success. "Wh-what are these for?" She asked, forgetting all about the fact that he had been late.

He shrugged. "Just felt like doing something nice for a friend."

She nodded and smiled at him but inside felt slightly disappointed. _A friend? That's all he sees me as. That's all he'll ever see me as._ Amy blinked when she noticed a hand waving in front of her face.

"Uh, Amy? You in there?"

She shook her head to wake her mind back up and then smiled. "Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking. Are you ready to go in?"

Sonic looked at her warily and then nodded. "Yeah. I'm starved!"

- - - - - - - -

Sonic sat back and patted his full stomach. "Man! That was good!"

Amy nodded her agreements. "I needed that! I've been running around all morning and never got the chance to eat."

Sonic looked at her in shock. "You _never _ate?" He ran over to her side and felt her forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

She swatted at him playfully. "Stop it! Why does that surprise you?"

Sonic walked back and sat down. "Are you serious? Do you even remember who you are? You're the girl who wouldn't miss any meals! You told me more than once that you needed to eat three meals a day and one small snack in order to keep up a 'healthy lifestyle'. Something about maintaining your figure."

She smiled. "Well, I guess I've gotten too busy these days to keep up with that mentality."

"So what kept you from missing one of your precious meals today?" Sonic asked as he reached over to his plate scattered with a few French fries. He picked the biggest one and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I told you, I was running errands." She picked up her glass of water and looked away.

Sonic pressed on. "What kind of errands?"

"Just some simple things…" She still refused to look up at him.

"For the wedding?" There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"Does it bother you to talk about it?" Sonic asked, trying to figure out why she was still avoiding any eye contact.

"Why would it?" She said quickly meeting his eyes and then looking away again.

_That's what I'm trying to figure out,_ he thought to himself. "Amy, I'm your friend and I'm happy for you!" _But it's really hard on me._ "I want you to feel like you can talk to me about this." _Even though it breaks my heart every time I think about you two together._ "I would really hate for things to be awkward between us, you know?" _So I'll hide my feelings from you until the day I die. _"It's not like you and I could have ever been anything." Sonic winced, inwardly. _Wow. Maybe that was a bit much. _

Amy smiled up at him, but her smile was forced. _It isn't possible for us to have been anything more than just friends? Now it's obvious. He must have never loved me. Amy, you fool. _"You're right, Sonic. I don't know why it felt weird to talk with you about it. You are my friend, after all."

They both smiled at each other with their fake smiles, both secretly deciding to push their feelings for each other aside.

"Well," Amy interrupted the silence between them. "I've got to get going. I still have a lot of things to do."

"Where are you off to now?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to the floral shop." Amy said as she picked up her bag of magazines and the flowers that Sonic had given her. "I have an appointment to talk about what kinds of flowers I want used in the bouquets and the decorations."

Sonic nodded and thought for a second. He didn't want to say good-bye just yet. "Mind if I join you?"

Amy looked at him in surprise. "I, uhh, well-are you sure? You won't be too bored?"

"Nah! I have nothing planned all day! I really want to do something." _And I just really want to spend as much time with you as possible._

Amy thought for a second and then shrugged. "Well, sure! I wouldn't mind the company, I guess."

Sonic walked over to her and took a hold of the bag she had been carrying. "Allow me." He said as he gently pulled the bag out of her hands. He turned and started walking towards the exit of the diner.

She was about to tell him she could handle it when she decided she wouldn't even bother. "Thanks."

Amy followed Sonic closely behind getting lost in her own thoughts again. _Why does he have to be so nice all of a sudden? It hurts so much to know that the one person you've always loved will never love you back. _She started to feel a swelling of frustration enter her mind. _This isn't how my life was supposed to be! This isn't how things were supposed to turn out! _Amy stared up at Sonic's back feeling completely lost. _I don't know if I can keep doing this…_

But the second they stepped outside and he smiled at her she knew that this was better than not having him around at all. She would suffer silently for the rest of her life as long as that smile and those eyes were always around.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: So I want to apologize, first off, for taking so long to put this up. Next, I want to apologize for the length of the chapter. It's really short, I know, but I was determined to not keep you guys waiting any longer for the next installment so please! Forgive me! This is definitely for the Sonic/Amy lovers out there, I think. Well, I'll let you decide that for yourselves. Read away!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

- - - - - - -

Amy closed her eyes as she lifted the beautifully scented flower to her nose. Once she had taken in enough of the fragrance she pushed it under the nose of her companion.  
"What do you think of this one?"

Sonic took one deep breath and let it out forcefully. "Honestly Ames, I couldn't tell you what I think anymore cause my nose is so confused! I don't think I've smelled so many flowers in my life!"

"But it's not just about the way it smells, it's also about the way it looks!" She held it in front of his face so that he could examine it over.

"Uhhh…" Sonic sweat dropped. "It looks like a flower."

"No! You have to imagine me holding a bouquet of them! Like this!" Amy reached out and grabbed at several lilies that had been sitting in a vase nearby. After she bundled them together she held them in place just in front of her stomach. "There! Now what do you think?"

Sonic looked over her figure taking in the sights of her in a strapless white summer dress and white flip flops along with a white head band in her hair. The flowers just seemed to complete her beauty. From another person's perspective it might have looked like they were making their own vows right then and there and Sonic couldn't help but picture her standing in front of him, holding those flowers for their own wedding.

"I…umm…"

"What? You don't like them?"

"No! I mean, they look great." Sonic said quickly trying not to give himself away.

"Really? Cause I think these are the ones I want and if they really looked bad I'd hope that you would tell me." Amy stated, eyeing him cautiously.

"Ames, they suit you. I think they're perfect." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"All right!" She beamed. "I'm gonna go talk to the florist and get this all set up. Wait here for a second, will you?"

Sonic nodded and watched her walk off. "Come on, Sonic." He whispered to himself. "Get it together. You're going to ruin your friendship with her if you keep acting like a goof every time she takes your breath away." He sighed as he paced back and forth.

For so many years Sonic had felt so in control of his life. He was able to run wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He did whatever he wanted and no one was able to tell him he couldn't. Now, even though he still had all of those luxuries he felt so helpless and out of control he didn't know what to do! Should he stay or should he run? It was driving him crazy. _She _was driving him crazy. It made him so frustrated that he wanted to tear his quills out.

But before he had the chance to maim himself she was back with a bright smile on her face.

"There! That's finished." Amy said as she gathered up her belongings.

Sonic composed himself rather quickly. "Finally! I don't think my nose could have handled much more of this place." Amy giggled at the cross-eyed face he made as he looked at his nose in pity.

"Well then, let's get out of here." Sonic didn't need to be told twice he quickly grabbed her arm and dashed out of the front door.

The instant they were outside he took in a deep breath and let out a pleasant sigh. "Ah, fresh air!"

"Ok big shot. Are you gonna join me on my next errand, too?"

Sonic looked at her skeptically. "What is it?"

"Invitations. I need to go get some."

"Bleh. More girl stuff." He stuck out his tongue to emphasize his point.

"Well no one's forcing you to go." Amy laughed at his attempts to act twelve again.

"What was that? You'll hit me over the head with your hammer if I don't go?" Sonic asked putting his hand to his ear.

"No!" Amy laughed some more. "I didn't say that at all…"

"Well, you leave me no choice then, Amy. But only cause you threatened me!"

She shook her head, understanding where this was going. "Whatever makes you feel better about coming along, Sonic."

He smiled. "I _do_ have a reputation to maintain, you know."

She playfully pushed him. "Oh I know _all_ about your _reputation._ I dealt with it for all those years, remember?"

"I remember." Sonic suddenly stopped. "Which reminds me, I owe you an apology for all of those times, Ames. I never really meant to hurt you."

Amy placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I know, Sonic. Don't worry, the past is the past and you were forgiven for that a long time ago. Plus, you're putting forth the effort now and that means a lot to me."

He smiled at her, silently thanking whoever he could for how understanding and wonderful she was before continuing their walk onward to pick out her invitations.

- - - - - - - -

The sun was setting as the two hedgehogs made their way up Amy's walkway casting a golden hue on everything the light touched. Amy stepped up to her door and turned back to face Sonic.

"Thanks again for everything, Sonic. I'm really glad you came along with me."

He smiled and winked at her. "No problem! Thanks for letting me come along."

An awkward silence fell over the two until Sonic finally decided to end it. "Well, I should be going."

"Yeah, I've hoarded you all day, I suppose you've got other things to do, too." She said, hiding her disappointment that it was coming to an end.

"Well, until next time." He smiled and waved goodbye before he started to leave.

"Sonic!" Amy called out as he walked away from her house.

He turned and looked at her with curiosity.

"You know how I told you the other day that I didn't think you've changed?"

He half smiled. "Yeah, I remember. How could I forget?"

She paused for a second, not sure if she should really go on. "Well, I really do think you've changed. You know, for the better."

His smile grew. "You think so?"

"Yeah." She replied. "You've slowed down a bit. It's…" she paused trying to think of the right word to say. "…refreshing."

Sonic smirked. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"It is!" She cried out and ran to him, much to both of their surprise.

They stood facing each other, emerald staring into jade. For a few fleeting moments neither of them said anything or moved. Amy wasn't sure whether it was the way the sun was setting making his normally blue fir look golden or the fact that he had been the most amazing company she could have asked for that day but something inside her took over and she leaned forward and kissed him gently on his cheek.

Immediately his face lit up and he stuttered. "A-Amy!"

She backed away, eyes wide in shock, and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, Sonic! I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!"

Sonic couldn't help it now. If that wasn't some sort of sign he didn't know what was. He took one step forward and tenderly grabbed her arms. "Amy, I-"

His heart was beating a mile a minute and it felt like it was going to burst from his chest, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know right here and right now that he loved her.

Her eyes watched him as he stared at her, determined to do what he thought was right. "Sonikku…" She whispered the name he had not heard in years.

He began to lean forward when she abruptly pulled away.

"Sam!" She cried out in surprise, her attention now focused on the green hedgehog approaching from a distance. She looked up at Sonic once more with regret and apology in her eyes and then quickly stepped past him.

The moment was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

OK! So a year and a half later, I FINALLY sat down to write the last two chapters of the story. I know some of you have been dying to know what happens and you really truly deserve both this chapter AND the ending…but I wrote the ending first and then this chapter, so there a few minor details I need to change in the last chapter before I post it up. I'm sorry for the wait, but I had severe writers block on this chapter. I swear, I'd start writing something and then I'd come back to finish it a little later and I'd hate it and have to start over again. I must have gone through this process 5 or 6 times before I finally started writing this and refused to stop. Honestly, it's late and I really want to post this so I'm not even going to read it over. If I need to make changes, I'll do so, but at a later date. Anyways…after a long wait…here is the next chapter!

BTW, I don't own Sonic or anything related to him.

. . . . .

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Sonic hit his head a few more times against the tree before he decided he'd stop torturing it. After all, it wasn't the tree's fault he was in this mess. What on Mobius had he been thinking? Amy was engaged to someone else. Someone who was obviously better suited for her. Did he honestly think that she would come back to him? After all of these years?

_In your dreams, Sonic. _He sat on the ground with his back to the tree and hung his head low as he recalled what had happened just a few moments before…

The setting sun…the sound of her voice…the closeness of her body…and then the awkward and crushing feeling of being deserted.

The thought to run right then and there had been so strong, but he wanted to play it cool, like Amy had not just affected him the way she had. It had killed him on the inside when Sam took hold of her hand. It took all of his strength not to punch that goofy, love-struck grin off of his face. On the outside, however, he managed to make himself look calm and composed. When they approached, Sam had seemed as happy and oblivious as ever while Amy refused to look up from the ground. Sonic had politely refused Sam's offer to join them for some refreshments and allowed them to pass by him to go inside.

She didn't even take one more glance back at him before she closed the door behind them. He had waited, hoping by some miracle she would come back, but the door never opened. Her choice had been made.

And so here he was, beating himself up over his predicament. Why had he been so foolish? And why was fate playing such a cruel role in his life? Didn't he deserve a happy ending for everything he'd been though?

Sighing in defeat, he stood up and slowly made his way to Tails' workshop.

. . . . .

Amy sat quietly as Sam talked about all of the details that needed to be finished.

"I've just arranged for the limo to come pick us up at the end." He leaned into the fridge to pull out a pitcher of lemonade and then grabbed two glasses from the nearby cupboard to fill. "And my mom says that she will take care of the center pieces…she just needs to know what you'd like for them. Did you get the invitations?"

When she didn't responded he looked over in her direction. "Amy? Are you ok?"

She heard her name being called and she snapped back into reality. Although she had forgotten temporarily what was going on around her she suddenly noticed Sam's worried expression focused on her and remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Sam." She put on a fake smile and continued on. "I was just distracted with wedding details. You know, invitations and flowers and stuff."

He nodded. "Planning a wedding for next month is pretty strenuous. Are you sure you don't want to push the date back?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You see," she reached into one of the bags she had brought home, "I even got the invitations today."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Oh, great! We can finish those up this weekend!" Amy nodded her approval.

Sam walked over and took hold of Amy's hands. Leaning forward he placed one gentle kiss on her forehead before leaning his own against it. "I love you, Amy Rose. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it."

Amy looked at the man she had promised her life to and felt the wave of guilt she had been feeling increase ten-fold. Although nothing had happened between her and Sonic before he showed, she still felt as if she had somehow cheated on him. It was a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling that she couldn't shake. She wasn't being fair to him and the need to confess everything to him was so strong that she couldn't suppress it anymore. "Sam, I need to tell you something."

She looked at him seriously as he leaned away but still he smiled brightly at her. "Sure, sweetheart. What's up?"

Her heart was pounding in fear. It was the right thing to do- being honest about her feelings for Sonic- but part of her truly loved Sam and didn't want what they had to end, especially like this. Her eyes began to swim with unshed tears as she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm in love with…"

She was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. She was so shocked by the moment that all she could do was stare wide-eyed at the phone as it continued to ring. Sam, noticing that she wasn't making a move to answer it, walked over and pressed the talk button.

"The future Mrs. Morton's residence, this is her future husband speaking." He stated proudly. Amy's heart began to pound. What if it was Sonic on the other line? But she calmed down when she heard Sam's enthusiastic "Hey Cream!"

Amy let out a breath she had unconsciously been holding and took several more deep breaths in and out to calm down. _Was the phone interruption some kind of sign? _Amy looked up at her fiancé and watched his animated face as he talked with Cream. At first her gaze focused on his bright smile that, she noted, stretched from ear to ear. Then her eyes traveled up to his eyes. She could see the sparkle in them and couldn't help but stare.

Sam, noticing that she was watching him, turned and gave her a wink and then blew her a quiet kiss. Amy's heart fluttered at the action. This is something that she had always been missing in the past. A love that was freely given with no demand for equal return. Sam was selfless and Amy admired that about him. So, for the first time since Sonic's arrival, she genuinely smiled back at him.

_This is what I want. This is what I need. Sonic will never be able to give me this. _Amy thought to herself as she continued to watch Sam. Knowing what she needed to do, she stood up and mouthed to Sam 'I'll be right back' and headed upstairs after she got his nod of understanding.

Closing her bedroom door behind her she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and sat down at her desk to write a letter.

"Dear Sonic,

I don't know what happened between us today. Was it something or nothing? I'll never know the answer because the decision I am making won't allow for it. I'm getting married to Sam. You're a great person, but our past is complicating my future. This is really hard for me to say, given my devotion to you long ago, but we can't be friends anymore. Please respect my wishes and stay away. But always remember, friends or not, I still hope for your every happiness. Take care.

~Amy Rose"

Several tears and smudges had fallen while she wrote, but Amy folded it up anyways and carefully placed it inside of an envelope. Pulling the box of her Sonic memorabilia from underneath her bed she taped the envelope to the top and wrote "Sonic" on the front. She gently placed the box next to her door and, checking her face in the mirror, went back down to Sam.

She found him sitting at the table, drinking from his glass of lemonade. Quietly she walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, either, as his arms embraced her waist.

Sam was the first to speak, after a few minutes. "What were you going to say earlier, before the phone rang?"

Amy stiffened slightly in his arms and her heart sped up again. She pulled away and looked him in the face. "I was going to say…" His head tilted to the side in anticipation. She took in a deep breath and smiled. "I was going to say that I'm in love with you."

Sam's lips twitched upward and he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm in love with you, too, Ms. Rose."

. . . . .

Amy stared at the box between her hands and then back up at the door. She sighed before she set the box down at her feet. She raised her hand to knock but hesitated. _What if he answers the door?_ _But this is Tails' house. Surely he would be the one to answer, not Sonic, _she reasoned with herself. Not giving herself a chance to back out she knocked three times and quickly placed her hands back at her side to wait.

She heard the shuffling behind the closed door getting closer and she became more and more nervous that she would be confronted by the blue hero. _Oh God, he's going to answer the door! What should I say? Should I run? Should I play it cool? Do I pretend like the other night wasn't anything at all? Oh God, oh God, oh God…_

"Oh, hey Amy! What brings you here?" Tails smiled at her from the open door.

Her heart was pounding from the few seconds of terror she had felt and at first she couldn't get her words together properly. "I- uh- that is- well-"

Tails' smile dropped and he looked at her with concern. "Is everything ok?"

Remembering why she came she quickly blurted out "I came to drop of this box off for Sonic!" She motioned toward the box as she said it.

Tails eyes dropped to where she had motioned and he nodded. "Ok. He's out in the garage. I'll call him for you." Tails turned to the inside of his house.

"NO!" Tails turned back to Amy in surprise and confusion. "Just make sure that he gets it, will you?"

Before he could even respond she took off at a sprint. Not knowing what had gotten into his friend, he picked up the box and carried it into the garage.

"Hey Sonic, Amy brought this by for you."

Sonic, who was lounging about on a chair stood up and raced over. "What is it?"

Not bothering to read the card he opened the box and was initially greeted by the picture of him and Amy. He felt a sinking feeling as he picked it up. He traced his fingers along it before he placed it back down and ripped the envelope off the top of the box. His fingers trembled as he pulled the letter from the envelope but they became very still as he read its contents.

Tails could see Sonic's face drain of color and he became worried. "Sonic, what does it say?"

Sonic said nothing as he stared off into space. The hand that held the letter dropped to his side and the letter slipped from his grip and floated to the floor. Tails didn't want to be rude and pry, so he waited patiently for Sonic to return to normal. Instead, however, Sonic leaned forward, picked up the box, and walked back into the house. Tails watched him as he retreated, knowing that he was probably going to his room, and then turned back to the forgotten letter.

He walked over and picked it up off of the floor. He looked in the direction his friend had left and saw no trace of him. His eyes drifted back to the letter and skimmed over the words. He was shocked by what had been written and his heart broke for his friend. What had happened between them that would cause Amy to take this extreme measure? Obviously she had been deeply affected, too, judging by the tear stains found on the page. He looked back at the house, wanting to go comfort his friend but knowing that Sonic just needed to be alone. He knew Sonic would not want to share, at least not yet, so he quietly picked up his tools and went back to work on his plane.

. . . . .

Letting go was almost as difficult this time around as it had been six years earlier, but she did it. The second Amy had run off she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, as if the past was no longer haunting her and she could finally move on with her life.

The weeks following flew by and although part of her still pined for the life she was leaving behind, she felt the most alive she had in a while. Part of it, she knew, was because her time had been consumed with wedding details- leaving her no time to think of anything but. But the other part was the feeling that she was finally growing up. Sure she was already in her 20's, but moving on from her childish dreams was a big step for her.

Looking across from her, she smiled at her groom-to-be as they stood at the alter.

"Does anyone object to this young couple getting married?"

"I do!" Cream shouted.

Amy and Sam turned and looked at Cream. Cream smiled back up in amusement. "She isn't wearing her wedding gown right now!"

Sam chuckled. "You had me worried there for a moment, Cream!"

The wedding coordinator smiled at the couple before her and then looked out at the people who were standing around. "Does anyone else object?" When no one responded the young lady clapped her hands. "Good! Then these two are officially done with their rehearsal! The priest will tell you to kiss the bride and you'll walk off as husband and wife, tomorrow!"

Sam smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Amy. "Sorry," he said as he pulled away, "I felt I needed to practice. I want to get that one just right!"

Amy laughed. "Maybe you should practice again, then!"

Sam scoffed and then, shrugging his shoulders, he leaned in and kissed her again, but with much more passion. There were hoots and hollers from the friends around them and when he pulled away Amy's cheeks were lit up.

"Better?" He asked and Amy nodded. "Good! Now, let's go, Beautiful! We've got a dinner to get to."

They walked hand-in-hand back down the aisle and everyone else filed out after them. When they got into the foyer of the church Sam stopped and allowed the others to walk past him and Amy. "You guys go on ahead to the restaurant." He said. "Amy and I will be right behind you."

Amy turned to Sam in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Sam shook his head and smiled down at her. "No. The exact opposite. I just wanted to tell you...well," she noticed a faint sadness cross his facial expression but it was gone quickly.

"There was a time, just after we got engaged, that I felt I was losing you," he spoke softly, "but now it feels as if you've come back to me."

"Oh, Sam." Amy leaned forward and kissed him. "I had a few things that I needed to work out, but things are better now." She didn't want to give him much more detail than that. She had finally worked everything out in her head and had come to terms with the deep loss in her life. She didn't want to do anything that would mess this up anymore than she had.

As of tomorrow, it would be official. All of her dreams of marrying her blue hero would be put to an end. _Life isn't a fairytale. I'm not a damsel-in-distress. And Sonic isn't my prince charming. I'm just Amy Rose. And I'm going to marry Sam._

_. . . . ._

Tails walked in quietly, hoping not to disturb Sonic. He hung he coat in the coat closet and turned, without a sound to walk up to his room when he was stopped.

"How was dinner?" The voice was lifeless, so uncharacteristic of its owner.

"It was…good." Tails felt awkward in this position. Torn between two friends he loved so dearly. He shuffled his feet in the quiet that followed, wishing he could avoid this confrontation and just go to his room. But his friend needed him right now, so he stayed.

"Are you going tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Tails responded quietly, almost guiltily.

"Oh."

Tails sighed. "She's my friend. Did you expect anything less?"

It took a minute for the voice to respond, but when he did he was so quiet Tails had to strain to hear him. "No." He whispered.

"Sonic," Tails knew his friend wasn't going to like what he was about to ask, but it was time for Sonic to fess up. "What happened between you two?

"I don't want to talk about this." His lifeless voice suddenly filled with a very stubborn anger.

"Did you two have a fight?" He pressed.

"I said I don't want to talk about this." Sonic stood from his spot on the living room couch and began to walk off.

"I know you love her." Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"No, I don't." He whispered in denial.

"It's ok to admit it, Sonic. Love isn't a weakness."

"I know."

"Then why are you denying it?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE IT HURTS!" Sonic turned to Tails with tears filling his eyes. "It hurts so much to see her with someone else. Do you understand what it's like?" Tails stared at his friend in shock. "All those years…in all those years I fought against Eggman. Can you remember all of the injuries I had? How much pain some of them caused me? Those are nothing compared to this!"

Sonic began to pace back and forth out of frustration. "After years of waiting I was about to have my moment. She was there…oh God she was beautiful…I was about to tell her everything. Lay my heart out on the line." He ranted more to himself than anything. "And then _HE_ showed up and what happens? She just walked away. Left me standing alone. She chose _HIM_!" Sonic bunched his hand up and punched a nearby wall, putting a gaping hole in it.

His eyes went wide and for a few moments neither him nor Tails could take their eyes off of his hand in the wall. Sonic pulled his hand back out slowly and crumpled to the ground. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," he whispered

Tails walked over to Sonic and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Sonic. This is going to be hard for you to hear but please listen. When you didn't come back Amy took it really hard. For months she didn't talk to anyone but Knuckles and the only reason she'd talk to him was to check on whether you came back or not.

I know she cried all of the time because I'd stop by to check on her and that's all I'd hear coming from inside her home. The decision to let you go was difficult for her and it took some time for her to heal, although she was never the same…until she met Sam. Sam brought back the girl we all knew and loved and we were all very grateful to him. Sam's not a bad guy. He saved Amy. He brought back the light in her eyes and the happiness in her laughter.

And if you love Amy, and I know you do, you need to think about her happiness. She needs someone who will be there for her constantly. She needs someone who will support her and will give himself entirely to her. She needs stability. Her hearts been broken too many times."

Sonic didn't move as Tails walked away. Before going upstairs to bed Tails turned back to his friend. "Good night, Sonic. Try and get some sleep, ok?"

But Sonic wasn't able to sleep well that night. Tails' words continued to run through his mind. _She needs someone who will be there for her constantly. She needs someone who will support her and will give himself entirely to her. She needs stability._ Tails' voice spoke again and again.

_But,_ Sonic thought, _I could be those things for her._

_Her hearts been broken too many times_. Tails words haunted him. _If you love Amy, and I know you do, you need to think about her happiness._

Sonic stared at the picture of him and Amy while lying in his bed. They were so young back then and he was so naïve. But things were different now. He finally understood how she felt all of those years. _She deserves happiness after all I've put her through. But I can't leave things like this. I need to see her one last time. Even if it is to say goodbye…_

_. . . . ._

Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC. It's late. They're all older and more mature anyways, so they tend to act a little different as a result. I know Amy's age doesn't really mess with the fact that her real character is, what, 12ish? Well, I'm just going with her being around 23 for my story. Hope that doesn't upset or confuse anyone. Well, I hope to have the final chapter up soon! And like I said before, it's already fully written, I just want to tweak a couple of things. I'm pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself. I hope all of you will enjoy it, too! We'll have to wait and see…

Will she end up marrying Sam?

Will she end up ditching Sam for Sonic?

You'll just have to wait and find out!


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Awww…here it is. My final chapter. I can't believe I managed to pull through and get this done. I'm so excited! I hope it is everything that you want it to be. Please read and enjoy.

Btw, thanks to all of the great reviews, everyone! It's been a long time coming, but you guys stuck by and I appreciate that. I dedicate this to all of you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except Sam. My super sweet Sam. Can all men be like him?

. . . . . . . . . .

Amy stood quietly in front of the floor length mirror checking herself over one last time. Everything seemed in place- her hair, her make-up, her dress. She felt beautiful. Although she had a small pang of sadness at the fact that Sonic was no longer a part of her life, she had accepted things over the past few weeks for what they were and she felt ready to go out and commit herself to Sam. She knew he would do everything in his power to make her happy and that he would one day make a great father for her children. She smiled. Life was starting to feel normal again.

She closed her eyes to take one final deep breath in when a soft voice interrupted her.

"Don't forget the 'something blue'."

Her eyes shot open and her body tensed. Turning she saw the one person she didn't expect to see again staring at her from the doorway with a sad smile on his face. Seeing him now made her heart ache. "What are you doing here?" She asked, fearing that her newly found resolve would melt away before too long.

He flinched at the look on her face. She looked terrified. But that didn't detract from her beauty. She looked absolutely stunning in that white dress and he was hurt that she wasn't wearing it for him.

"I needed to talk to you."

Not wanting to go through anymore doubts about the decision she was making she did her best to brush him off. "Sonic, I'm about to get married," she said as she gathered up her dress and began walking toward the door he was occupying. "And you're not even supposed to be here."

Before she could leave he threw his hand across the doorway and stared at her very seriously. She looked at him with surprise and suddenly felt uneasy. His look was determined and she took a step away, feeling that she needed to put some distance between the two of them.

Noticing her backing off, he closed the door behind him and stepped into the room. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. When she opened her mouth to say something he couldn't help himself. He rushed over and pressed his lips to hers. The moment caught her by surprise and she stiffened in his arms, he noticed, but he didn't care. He reveled in the sweet taste of her mouth and the softness of her lips. Although her arms hung limply at her sides, he embraced her tightly, not wanting the moment to end.

Amy had been taken off guard by his actions. For years she had dreamed of this very moment, but she never expected that it would happen on her wedding day, when she was supposed to be marrying someone else. For a moment she was overwhelmed and couldn't move, but when she regained her composure she shoved at him, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled while wiping at her mouth. Her lips felt like they were on fire, but she tried to ignore it.

He stared at her, wide-eyed. He wasn't sure what had come over him, exactly. He had come back here to wish her his best, not to kiss the living daylights out of her. But now there was no reason to hide it anymore. He was suddenly very aware of how exhausted he was from holding back and denying his feelings all of this time. "Amy, I love you." He stated simply.

She froze.

Any doubts he had left him and he straightened up, determined to let her know everything. "I love you. I always have, I think. But you know how the saying goes 'you don't know what you have 'til it's gone.'

"You're beautiful and amazing. You're kind and funny. You've put up with my crap, and that says a lot. I know I don't deserve you. I know I've hurt you too many times, but I just can't stand the thought of you not being with me."

Amy put her hand to her head, not really believing what she had just heard. "Sonic, I appreciate you telling me this, but I'm sorry." Although it hurt her to go on, she had made up her mind and there was no turning back. Over her lifetime she had felt like a yo-yo going up and down and she had finally had enough. The life that she had decided on would be stable and predictable. "You're a little too late. I'm about to get-"

"Please don't marry him." He whispered.

"What?"

"Don't marry that guy out there. He isn't right for you. He never was!" He pleaded.

Her eyes grew hard and she became defensive. "What do you know about what's right for me, Sonic?"

What could he say to that? "I don't know. I just know that he could never love you as much as I do."

"You expect me to believe that? After all that you've put me through?" She asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I do." He stated coolly. When she didn't respond he decided to push on. "Listen, this is me we're talking about. Sonic the hedgehog. Runs away from commitment. Doesn't know how to express his feelings. The fact that I'm here, right now, pouring my heart out to you should say a lot. I've changed. Even you said that."

Amy's head swam with images as she recalled the evening in the setting sun when she had said those words. The emotions from their exchange flooded her senses and she had to shake her head to become stable again. "Yes, I said that. But that doesn't mean that I can be with you now. I've moved on…and so should you." She reasoned, trying to calm herself down.

"All I'm asking for is a chance!"

Amy's eyes snapped up to him. "I gave you a chance, Sonic! I gave you millions of chances! And you broke my heart every single time!"

"I know, but-"

"Think about what you're asking me to do. Sam is waiting at the alter for me and you want me to just walk away?"

Knowing how horrible it sounded Sonic could only nod.

"This is unbelievable! There is a good man out there with a heart of gold and you actually think I'm going to leave him…just like that? You are so selfish!"

"I'm not trying to be selfish! I'm miserable, Amy! I'm miserable and lonely without you!" Amy tried to walk past him as her eyes filled up with tears, but he grabbed her arm. "Please don't go!"

She looked at him with anger and he noticed beneath his grip that she was trembling. "I'm sorry that you're so miserable and lonely, Sonic, but what about me? How do you think I've felt?"

He was desperate at this point. "Look, I'm sorry for the way that I acted and all of the terrible things I did before you left from Chris' world. It was childish of me, but I was a kid! I didn't know!"

Amy ripped her arm from his grip. "And after I came back from Chris' world? What about that?"

"I was gone!" He argued.

"Exactly! You were gone. For six long years you were gone!" The tears were starting to stream from her eyes. "I was miserable and lonely, but I moved on! I found someone new! He loves me! He makes me happy! He doesn't break his promises!"

"Amy, please-"

"Get out!" She yelled as she pushed him with all of her might towards the door. "Get the hell out and stay away from me!" He moved, reluctantly, towards the exit, and when she had pushed him far enough out he tried to say something else to get her to calm down, but she just slammed the door in his face.

He could hear her muffled sobs on the other side and decided that he couldn't tear her up anymore. He turned, ready to walk out defeated, when he spotted Sam watching him from across the foyer. The look on Sam's face was evidence that he had over-heard their exchange.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him and his hands tightened up into fists. An awkward silence fell over the entry-way as Sam watched Sonic warily. And then Sonic let out a deep breath and spoke. "Promise me you'll do everything in your power to make her happy."

Sam's voice caught and all he could do was nod. Seeing the confirmation, Sonic stalked out of the church without another look back. Once outside, his tough façade broke and his eyes became blinded with tears. There was no more he could do. He had lost.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

When Amy heard the soft knock on the door her sobs grew louder. "Just go away, Sonic! I already told you that I don't want to see you again!"

When she heard the knob turn and the door's soft squeak as it opened she turned, a new wave of anger rushing over her. All the anger left quickly, though, when she noticed that it wasn't Sonic at the door.

"Sam!" She tried to brush the tears from her face, but more poured down. "What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride…"

Her breath caught as he silently crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. Knowing that she was crying over another man while he was embracing her caused her heart to shatter even more and she broke down, the sobs racking her body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again. She clutched his tuxedo jacket tightly in her hands while he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back as he patiently waited for her to calm down.

It tore him apart see her like this. He knew that she cared for Sonic in a way that she could never care for him and he had accepted that for what it was. But he didn't realize that it had caused her so much heartache. She had done a good job hiding all of these pent up emotions from him.

When her loud sobs had died into soft whimpers he pulled her away and brushed some of the tears from her face.

"Did you know that you're beautiful?"

"Oh Sam." More tears filled her eyes.

"Now, now. Don't do that." He kissed the top of her forehead and then looked into her eyes. His own reflected a hurt that she felt guilty being the cause of. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyes widened. "I- I- It's not what it seems. This, I- well, I just…couldn't." She looked down and began to tremble in defeat. He must hate her right now. But he didn't walk away like she thought he should have. Instead, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him again. His eyes were soft with no hatred in them.

"I love you, Amy Rose. When you came into my life nothing was the same. I'm forever changed and I'm grateful to you for that." He cupped his hand over her cheek and she leaned into it, shaking her head.

"No Sam, I'm the one who should be grateful. I was an empty shell when you found me and you brought me back to life." She gave him a half smile. "I don't deserve you." She whispered.

"That's not true. How many times do I need to tell you that you deserve the world? But what I need to know right now is do you even want me?" He looked at her seriously.

"I'm here, right now, in a wedding gown for you. I'm ready to go out there and make a vow to love you and honor you."

He shook his head. "You didn't answer my question. I know that you love me. I know that you would commit yourself to me. What I want to know is whether that's what _you_ really want. Would you truly be happy with me?"

Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. She was frozen in place and unable to answer.

Sam sighed and his hand dropped from her face. A tear slid down his cheek but he ignored it. Gathering all of the strength he had he smiled at her. "I made a promise, Amy Rose. I promised someone that I would do everything in my power to make you happy. I would never forgive myself if I held you back from your heart's desire." Amy began to cry. "Please, don't cry."

"I choose you, Sam. I want to marry you." She stated, more trying to convince herself than anything else.

"No, you chose him. Whether you admit it or not, he's the one that you want to be with."

"No!" She yelled and threw herself into his arms. "No." She whispered again.

Gently Sam pulled her out of his arms. Brushing the tears once more from her face he leaned in and softly kissed her. "I love you," he whispered before turning and leaving the room. When the door closed Amy collapsed to her knees. She stared at the door waiting for him to come back in, but he never did.

Several minutes passed and she could hear the footsteps and mumbles as the people inside the church filed out. She prayed that none of them would come in to check on her and luckily enough they didn't. Giving in, she lay down on the ground and cried.

She cried for the love she lost. She cried for hurting a wonderful man. She cried for her own messed up life.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After what seemed like hours the tears subsided and Amy took a couple of deep breaths to help calm herself down. She didn't want to go outside, but she needed to get out of this place. Standing up she made her way out of the church.

Not being in her right mind, she allowed her feet to determine where she would go. When she noticed which direction she was heading in she did nothing to stop herself. She was being pulled there because of him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sonic held the bloom of the pink rose in the palm of his hand. He stroked the petals softly before his emotions got the better of him and he crushed it in his grief. When he opened his palm again a soft breeze blew out towards the ocean and carried the petals with it. The stem was empty, now, so Sonic dropped it to the ground.

_She must be married now._ He thought. _I've been here for a while._ He took a deep breath. Maybe he would leave this town. Go somewhere and move on. There was nothing holding him back now.

He felt like such an idiot for what he'd done. He'd hurt her in so many ways that he couldn't blame her for turning him away. _Well, I'll let her live her life peacefully. I won't bother her anymore._

He turned to leave his spot when he saw her. "Amy!" His breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were puffy from the tears she had obviously been crying and her hair was falling out in places, but he still couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked at that moment. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…"

"Are you happy?" She yelled without warning.

"What?"

"You ruined everything, Sonic! You ruined my life, you ruined my marriage, and you ruined Sam's happiness."

He stared, speechless, at her. His lack of response frustrated her so much that she stormed up to him and began pounding his chest. "This is all your fault! I'll never forgive you! Never!"

He gradually gained the ability to move again- those few words spoken finally processing in his mind. Suddenly hopeful, he grabbed her hands and asked the question that was burning inside of him. "So, you're not getting married?"

"No!" She yanked her hands away. "He thinks he can't make me happy because of- mmmf!" Her words were cut off when Sonic quickly took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

When he stepped back he saw the flames in her eyes. "How dare you! You think you can ruin my life and just- mmmf!"

Again Sonic took her mouth to his. He was being greedy, he knew, but his happiness and passion were overwhelming him right now. This time she pushed him away and slapped him.

"I suppose I deserved that." He said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"You're damn right you do! I've dealt with your crap- stay where you are!" She warned as he stepped towards her. "Oh, what am I even doing here?" She cried as she turned to walk away.

Sonic rushed after her and pulled her arm just hard enough to cause her to fall back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly and refused to let go as she struggled to free herself. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

He knelt to the ground as she broke down in his arms. She hated the fact that it felt so good to be held by him. She hated the fact that she still loved him despite everything that had happened. But these were things that she refused to admit to him.

"Amy, can I show you something?"

She continued to cry against him as he pulled his arms away. Carefully he untucked his small treasure from underneath his white glove and displayed his wrist for Amy to see.

When her eyes caught sight of the delicate object she gasped. "My bracelet!" Her sobs quieted and she leaned away from him to look into his eyes. He could see the shock there. "But how? It was broken and lost."

"It meant so much to me. You meant- mean- so much to me. That day when you almost drowned, my heart skipped a beat. I was so afraid and nervous and overwhelmed. You were still gripping the broken pieces when I pulled you out of the water. I fixed this so that I could always remember what I almost lost that day."

He placed a hand on her face. "You mean the world to me, Amy. I love you so much. I'll love you until my dying day. If you don't want to be with me, then I'll accept that. I know you have every right to hate me. I just want you to choose what will make you happy." She looked at him in shock but then turned away. He waited patiently for any response, but when the seconds and minutes passed by in pure silence he was afraid.

"I understand." He whispered and got up to leave.

She didn't know what to say. She was frozen in her spot. Her mind took the time to process everything that had just happened. _The bracelet. All this time and I never knew...What will make me happy? _It wasn't until he shifted away from her that she finally snapped out of it. However, he was no longer beside her. Panicked, she turned and saw him walking away.

"Sonic!" He turned back to her, his eyes hopeful.

The fear was written all over her face. He knew that it would take a lot to earn her trust back, but he was willing to put in the effort, if she'd let him.

She stood up from her spot and hesitated for a moment. Was this the right choice? And then he smiled one of his eyes smiles that caused his eyes to sparkle and she knew right then and there that it was. In a flash she was in his arms, her own wrapping around his neck as she locked her lips to his. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she eagerly allowed. His taste was intoxicating, like coming home. She tightened her grip to pull her self closer and she could feel him do the same. When she finally pulled away she looked into his shining eyes.

"It's you." She whispered softly. "It's always been you."

He looked at her seriously. "I love you, Amy Rose, and I swear, right here and right now, that I will never leave you again."

She smiled, and curled into his chest. "I like the sound of that."

"So," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "how 'bout we go on that first date you always used to beg me for?"

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started with that!" She pulled away and began to walk off.

"What?" He asked as he sped up next to her.

She playfully pushed him. "Well for starters, you never show up on time. In fact, you never show up at all!"

"Yeah, but I've changed!" He argued.

"You know, you've been using that one a lot lately. That doesn't mean I forget easily." She crossed her arms and turned her face away from him.

"What do I have to do to prove myself?"

She stopped and seriously contemplated this. "Well, for starters, you could get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness."

"Aw, come on! Give a guy a break!" She tapped her foot impatiently in response. Sonic rolled his eyes and knelt down to the ground. "Please forgive me?" She shook her head and pointed firmly towards the ground. Sighing he leaned forward and placed his hands down in front of him. "Forgive me now?"

"You know," she said disapprovingly, "your groveling isn't very convincing."

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I missed every single date you set up for us. I'm sorry I ran away all of the time. I'm sorry…" He stopped when she crouched down and looked at him in pure amusement.

"A girl could get used to this." She gave his nose a little kiss and then stood up laughing.

Sonic followed her quickly and brushed his fir off. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." He began to walk off when he noticed that she wasn't following. He stopped and turned back to her. When he looked back into her eyes he could see all of her love shining for him.

"I love you, Sonikku."

His face lit up and he ran to her. Lifting her above his head he twirled her around. The sound of her laughing was like music to his ears. This moment was perfect and wonderful and all his. He placed her down and kissed her quickly. "I love you, now and forever, Amy Rose."

He grabbed her hand and they walked off together- one thought running through his head: it was so good to finally be home.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

This is where we part ways…at least with this story. I know many of you fell for the very sweet character that I made Sam into. I felt bad causing him so much pain…and I had several people comment on how they didn't want him to be hurt…but I did it for a reason. Sometimes life isn't always fair. Not everyone gets their happy ending, but that's the way it goes. Good people get the short end of the stick. Please forgive my bluntness for the situation, but I wanted the story to be real.

Thanks again for reading, everyone. Believe me when I say I haven't given up on the others. It's taking me some time…I'm finishing my teaching degree plus I'm planning my wedding, so my time is scarce…but I still plan on finishing them. I hope this will tide you over for the time being, though! Until next time!


End file.
